


Helpless

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for WC100 - Prompt #114 Sleep<br/>Summary: El always dreaded this day would happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: White Collar and Company is owned by Jeff Eastin

The phone rang and El froze. She knew it was the call she always dreaded receiving. She grabbed the phone and steadied herself as Jones explained they were taking Peter to the hospital and officers were en route to pick her up. 

She stood in the doorway waiting for what felt like hours before the patrol car arrived and whisked her to the hospital where Peter had been admitted. She ran through the hallways reaching Peter just as he was being wheeled towards surgery. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering “I love you” in his ear. 

Fear gripped her as he disappeared behind the oversized swinging doors leading to the operating room. Afraid she may never see him alive again she let the tears flow. He had looked fragile and she did not want this to be her last memory of him.

In the waiting area she paced, stood, and finally collapsed into one of the chairs. Diana, Jones, Hughes, Neal, and Moz were waiting with her. They took turns sitting next to her, trying to console her. She loved them all for being there, knowing they cared, but she barely spoke to them. 

Time passed and with each moment her façade cracked a little more. Finally a nurse appeared. She informed El that Peter was doing fine and a doctor would be out shortly to talk to her. She handed El a plastic bag filled with Peter’s belongings. Clinging to the bag she began to sob, relief washing over her that Peter was going to be alright. 

Now she was watching him sleep, the rise and fall of his chest the reassurance she needed that he was alive. Exhaustion took hold and she closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep holding Peter’s hand.


End file.
